A user can call, via a user device, a telephone number of an organization to interact with an interactive voice response system (IVR) and/or customer service representative of the organization. The IVR and/or customer service representative may cause, when interacting with the user, the user device to be placed on a hold status. One or more media items, such as “hold music” chosen by the organization, may be presented to the user device while the user device is placed on the hold status.